Run Scripts in Non-Standard Way
'What non-standard ways do you run scripts?' We will be describing how some scripts, while still running, can be manually altered by changing the CI= (clash importance=) or by adding bands, or in otherways not letting the script run in a normal fashion, and how to do it. This is different from options. Options are set before running the scripts. These are techniques that are used while running scripts. Feel free at add any ideas. 'Manually changing the CI= while performing basic actions or scripts.' Playing around with the CI, while wiggle all is running, can be a great way to gain more points after running a script at midgame. The concept is like Rock The Boat , but the rocking is non-specific in direction. Run wiggle all and then slowly rock the Cl back and forth between 0.25 to 1.0 with intervals based on the amount of time it takes for the score to settle a bit. I make the minimum at 0.25 because if you go any lower, your protein may risk swaying out of shape. You could always stop at every cycle of low CI to high CI; then undo them if your protein becomes too messy, to test how far down you can bring the Cl without getting structural issues. You can also experiment with the CI configurations while certain scripts are running. Other scripts will give you trouble, because they change the CI every so often, so you may want to focus on the ones that don't. To name a few, scripts like Loop rebuild 2.0, Rav3n_pl WalkeR v1, and Wiggle Worse 1.03 can have their CI adjusted prior to and during their runs and it will remain as such untill the scripts stop. Sometimes running the scripts with a clash of 0.95 to 0.99 instead of at 1.0 can provide just enough slack to allow the protein to move around more freely all while making sure your overall backbone and sidechains stay within realistic distance. 'Manually skipping steps or ending scripts.' On occasions, scripts seem to find a rush of points; but then it can start to slow down as it progresses. At this point, you should stop the script and start a different one. Work your way down your recipes list, trying each script in turn. Get the feel of what each scripts does and when to skip or stop a script. If you're not comfortable with modifying scripts, this method will let you learn how to gain the best advantage of each script for different occasions, helping you save some time. 'Freezing Techniques' Freezing/banding parts or some sidechains and then running a scriptfreezing sidechains and then wiggle all. When you want to work on a small section of the protein, freezing segments can help reduce time consumption because it reduces unnecesary calculations. The freezing tool can also be used to ensure your SSs keep their shape throughout a script run. You may also want to unfreeze one (or two) segments from the extremities of each SS to allow them to move around more freely when the script will be running. 'Run the First Part of Script Repeatly' Sometimes a script will gain points on the first segments and then slow down on the next segments. This is usually because there are more points to be found near the end of a protein strand. This is true for the other end also. This is why it is important for scripts to run the segment numbers both backward and forward. This also helps to relieve stress from the protein as it loosens stress from both directions, not just forward. PB and others tried to write a walking script that starts at the middle but it didn't work out. Run the same script repeatedly. or a group of scripts over and over. See http://foldit.wikia.com/wiki/Point_Scripts 'Rapid Switch/Jumping Between Scripts' Rapid switching is one way to get points fast. Certain scripts seem to gain most of its points at the beginning and then gradually slows down. The idea here is to grab some quick points up front and then to stop the script before it slows down too much. This is not going to find every last point there is, but what there is you get fast; and then move on to another script. However, this may be a better trick when there is very little amount of time left on a puzzle, since skipping certain steps that don't seem to give point may be somewhat crucial for the script you are running in order for it to find new pathways for points. 'Manually stopping script steps, for faster results.' You start a script. And then, when it gets to a slow down in points, you click the stop button at the top left on your screen or press the space bar. Don't cancel the entire script, just stop that step of the script and move on to the next ones untill you get to steps that give you points faster. Walkers as an example: Nearing the expiration of a puzzle, you don't have so much time to spare, and walkers can take quite some time to finish. So there's a way to manually stop certain steps that are not giving as many points as future steps possibly could, given the short amount of time left. 'Placing Bands While a Script Runs' or while running wiggle backbone/all As a script runs you may want to try gently pulling it one way or the other with added bands. This may prove tricky as you are dealing with a moving protein and it requires timing and dexterity. The other problem with this technique is that the default strength of the bands is 1.0, which may be too strong when you want to gently bring two segments together. When guide matching it may be helpfull to add new bands as the protein is actively wiggled and moves about. This helps to keep the backbone centered on the guide. More Techniques at > The Foldit Labs Category:Itskimo strategy